lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrimonial Burden
Summary The SVU investigates an unraveling web of secrets when the virtuous 13-year-old daughter of a famous reality TV family discovers she's pregnant. Plot After popular reality television family, the Bakers, learn that their 13-year-old daughter Lane is pregnant, the SVU squad is notified, but Lane's parents, Pam and Frank, are reluctant to cooperate with the investigation and want to protect their family of ten from the scandal. At first, Lane tells Olivia that she was raped by the reality show's cameraman, Pete Matthews, but he is cleared as the perpetrator after he reveals that he had a vasectomy. The next suspect is Lane's older brother Graham, who has a past history of sexual assault. While on desk duty due to pregnancy complications, Rollins binge watches the Bakers' reality show and discovers that the family's toddler son Tate is not Pam's biological son, but the son of the family's fifteen-year-old daughter Summer. The detectives think that Graham impregnated his sister, but after Tate's DNA is tested, it is revealed that Graham is not Tate's biological father. After learning that the family's pastor, Pastor Gregory Eldon, chaperoned Lane on a mission to New York at the time she got pregnant, his DNA is tested and it is revealed that he is the father of Lane and Summer's children. As Eldon attempts to marry Lane in order to avoid being charged with statutory rape, the SVU detectives stop the wedding and arrest him. In the end, Pam says that the family will testify against Eldon despite the potential future of their reality show. Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba (credit only) Recurring Cast * Andy Karl as Sergeant Mike Dodds * Karen Tsen Lee as M.E. Susan Chung * Betsy Aidem as Dr. Sloane Guest Cast * Geneva Carr as Pam Baker * Ryan Devlin as Pastor Gregory Eldon * Richard Poe as Elias J. Barnes * Kieran Mulcare as Rick * Victoria Leigh as Lane Baker * Chris Elliott as Pete Matthews * Christopher Sieber as Frank Baker * Gordon Tashjian as Officer Doug Tramwell * Katie Claire McGrath as Sophie * Ron Dizon as Nurse * Rachel Annette Helson as Tymber Baker * Angus O'Brien as Graham Baker * Bridget McGarry as Summer Baker * Luke Trevisan as Parky Baker * Scott Eliasoph as Golfer (uncredited) References Episode references Quotes :Carisi: The priest I had growing up, he saved my life, but you only ever hear about the bad ones. :Rollins: What am I doing? What was I thinking, having a baby on my own? :Carisi: Listen to me. I've been working with you over a year now and there's nothing you can't handle. :Fin: I don't like golf, I don't like small towns and I definitely don't like the Catskills. Background information and notes *The events of this episode were inspired by the scandal resulting from the uncovering of evidence that Josh Duggar, of the TLC reality show 19 Kids & Counting, abused several family members. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes